Awkward Playing
by AmIValid
Summary: Kalista Morgan moved to Tokyo for her dad's promotion. There she attends school at Seirin, makes new friends and discovers herself.


_They said that I could be whatever I wanted to be. . ._

_I was perfect. . ._

_I could do anything. . ._

_I would surpass everything and everyone without even trying; that's the way I work. And if I really set my mind to something, then that means I could rule the world. _

_It is said that we only use ten percent of our brain, but I could use it all._

_I am the very definition of perfection. . . Or so they think._

Kalista stumbled up the stairs as she ran in the direction of her room which so happened to be located on the second floor of her some-what small but no exactly house. As she quickly trudged stair after stair, she kept a small note in the back of her mind to stay aware that her school bag that was secured around her shoulder wouldn't open and dump all her stuff onto the floor.

Victoriously, the black haired female made it to the top and dashed to her room. Pushing it open, she entered and quietly slammed it shut behind her, as to not make so much noise that her neighbors would report it to her absent parents that were at work.

Slipping off her school bag, hair going every which way and skirt askew, she dumped it onto her bed. She was relieved to be in the sanctuary of her room, a place where she could be alone. Flopping herself on the bed face-first, she let out a relaxed sigh and let her muscles remove the tension of which she felt.

Rolling over onto her back, she stared up at her lavender colored ceiling, the fan that she forgot to turn off earlier that day swishing about, cool air spreading across the closed space. She'd be scolded for that later on perhaps, but for now, she would enjoy the feeling of being out of school and on her made bed.

She rubbed at her nose and looked at the clock which lay on her nightstand. Six o'clock in the afternoon. . . She was not surprised her parents weren't there. They always worked late, despite the fact that they should be keeping an eye on their clumsy daughter. Though she could assume they thought she was perfectly balanced with her straight A's she kept in school.

Typical.

Heaving herself upright and out of bed, she plopped herself onto her rolling chair and started up her laptop. She'd get to what little homework she had later, for now she'd find out what she could of any high schools she'd be interested in attending. It was her last year of middle school and as a sort of test for life, she'd get to pick a school of her choice, but one in the region of Tokyo, across the ocean from her stay in Austin.

Scanning school after school, she finally came across one that peaked her interest: Seirin High. . . It was only just formed, and in the year she would go it would be the second year the school has been active. It was just right. . . No one would think too much of a first year at this school.

A little more than halfway through reading about the new school, a knock sounded at her door. From the other side she heard her mother, "Sweetie, I'm home."

Kalista licked her lips before getting up from the chair and making her way to her door. Opening it, she greeted her mother, "Hey. . ."

Her mother smiled lightly, her skin wrinkling at the edges of her soft hazel eyes. "I brought home dinner."

Kalista nodded at her and followed her mother downstairs to the light bulb lit room. It smelled of chicken and. . . well, just chicken. Though if she knew her mother, there was also biscuits coated in honey and mashed potatoes. Her mother grabbed two plastic plates from the wooden cabinets placed upon the wall and set to work at filling it with the assortment of boxed food splayed out across the counter, all the while Kalista grabbed two styrofoam cups and filled it with ice and Coca Cola.

They ate in silence a few moments before her mother spoke up, "So how was school? It's goin' to be over in about a month and then we're making our way to Tokyo!"

She was excited, and it was very noticeable. Her father was promoted and it would be held over there, her mother finally being able to leave her hell of a job and find something new. All three of them being born and raised in America had to learn the Japanese language, which was not an easy feat to her parents. Kalista was able to grasp it in only a matter of a year. Speaking it and understanding what she was hearing was the most simple task, but when it came to being able to write the symbols and such. . . that took quite a frustrating time but she got it down.

"School was fine. . . My history teacher finally had her baby and we're sort of stuck with a sub for a while."

Her mother chuckled lightly and stuffed her mouth with mashed potatoes, the sauce dripping down her chin a bit. She wiped it off with her napkin and swallowed. "Aren't you excited? Have you already found your school? Oh, sweetheart, you're going to have so much fun. There are going to be so many people you're going to meet and be friends with and you might even get a boyfriend!" She squealed in delight.

Kalista sighed, her hazel eyes staring at her mother in only slight interest. Everyday since they learned of her father's promotion they went over the same topic. And quite frankly, she was beginning to get annoyed. She wouldn't dare say anything to her mother though, who was always so kind and generous. "I dunno ma'. . . I doubt high school will be anything like it is on TV or in books. Plus, this is Tokyo we're talking about; everything'll be different."

Her mother nodded her head in understanding, but the excitement still played upon her face. "You didn't answer my question, Kali~ Did you find your school?"

Kalista chuckled, her mother always had so much energy in her. "Yeah. . . I was thinking about joining Seirin High. It was just barely formed like a year ago and I'd like to try it out."

Her mother clapped her hands together, a wide smiling stretching across her face, "Really? How, sweetheart, you'll so be the heartthrob and'll knock everyone dead! The beautiful and intelligent first-year catching everyone's love! Oh~ I'm so excited!"

Kalista nearly choked on her chicken when she heard that. But should she honestly expect anything less from her mother? No, no she should not. "Thanks mom. . . I'll remember to use those charms if I ever forget lunch money." Her mother smiled and they continued to eat on in peace, or whatever was peace with a hyper mother such as Kalista's.

When they were both finished, Kalista excused herself and threw away her garbage before going up to her room and closing the door. There she finished reading about the high school and thought about what it would be like and what could possibly happen. Maybe her mom was right and she would find a boyfriend and make lots of friends. She just hoped she wouldn't be involved in too much drama, God knows she can barely decide on what shoes she should buy.

**A Month And Summer Later**

Kalista maneuvered her way through the flood of students that occupied the school's grounds. Everywhere she looked there were students shouting out possible clubs and groups that could be joined. She ducked under people with giant blowing horns and what she thought was skillfully dodging random chairs and people. Swimming, baseball, literature. . . so many different organizations that she could join. Everything sounded like so much fun, but at the same time challenging. She doubted that her small figure and weak muscles would be able to handle any sport, nor did she think that anything that had to deal too much with Japanese literature would be of any fun.

Walking around aimlessly, her mind going in every direction, she failed to realize that there was a group of people in front of her. Bumping into one of them, she lost her balance. Her mind quickly set into action then, coming up with different calculations and scenarios. All of them either ended up with only one of them or both on the ground.

She quickly decide which formation to choose. Bring her right foot as back as she could, she straightened it out and locked her knee into place. Slapping her right hand, which was nearest to a table, down onto the surface, she used it to keep from tipping over with what little support her leg offered. When her hand came into contact with the table a loud bang occurred, the noise attracting nearby people and most definitely startling those that were in the group of what could be assumed of the person she ran into interactions are with. She straightened herself out, taking necessary precautions that she wouldn't accidentally end up doing the splits.

Her eyes were wide from the unexpected trip and she vaguely heard the guy that was on the floor mutter something about first-years. The other people had shifted forward a bit, as though they thought they could have caught her, or him, before either of them fell.

The only female located at the table with short-brown hair had stood up from her seat at the table, her eyes scanning over Kalista's legs and hand. The girl's range of vision then moved up into Kalista's eyes, "Are you okay?"

Kalista let out a breath and nodded in relief, "Yeah. . . I am, thank you."

The female responded, "I'm quite surprised you didn't fall or take any damage from how you managed to catch yourself."

"Oh. . ." Kalista didn't know how to reply. It seemed to her as though the other female had somehow read her movements and. . . muscles. "I guess I was just lucky."

A guy with glassed next to the girl fixed the framing before looking at Kalista, "Lucky? It seemed to me more like you knew exactly what you were doing with how you coordinated yourself."

"I-" Kalista couldn't form any explanation other than that she knew exactly what she was doing or what else she could have done, but that was usually a person repellent when it came to being a new student somewhere; and she knew for this wasn't her first move.

The girl suddenly spoke up, determined look in her eye, "Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"E-eh?" The sudden question caught the black hair female off guard, "W-why?"

"Because I think with your quick thinking and coordination skills, you would be a a great co-captain for our basketball team!"

Kalista made a disgruntled sound from deep within her throat. _Co-captain? Can I actually co-captain for a sport I don't even know how to play? I never once went to any school games and I know for sure I didn't ever watch it on TV. . ._

The black-haired female shook her head, "I don't think- I don't think I can, I'm sorry."

"Nonsense!" She said, a strong smile placed on her face, "If we can get to train you on the sport and show you how plays and all of that work, I'm sure you can manage!"

"I don't know. . . I need some time to think about it."

"Then come after school for try-outs. If you don't like it, you don't have to join."

Kalista sighed. She knew her mom would be so happy if she joined a club of some sort, not to mention it might actually help keep her in shape. She was lazy as it was, maybe this could start something fresh and healthy for her. "Fine. I'll think about it. Where do we meet?"

The girl smiled in victory, "In the gym. It's a separate building from everything else. Oh, by the way, the name's Aida Rikio, I'm the basketball coach"

Kalista nodded slightly surprised that someone so young could coach a basketball team. "Kalista Morgan."

Aida nodded, "You'll be able to find out everyone else's names once over there. We'll see you there, Kalista."

**After School At The Gym**

Kalista arrived at the gym, only a few other people in sight; that included: Aida, the guy with glasses from before, the person she ran into whom she still had yet to apologize to, an old man and a couple of others. She assumed they were all second-years though. She silently took a seat next to the old man who gave her shaky smile. _Geez. . . He's so old. Is he even going to make it through the year?_

Kalista watched as other people made their way into the gym, and she kept track of every single one of them. She was studying them all very closely and her heart nearly leaped out of her mouth when she caught sight of a blue-haired male. She hadn't even noticed the person! If she hadn't been scanning over them with such intensity, she doubted she'd have ever spotted him.

She took deep breath and held her hand over her racing heart. Closing her eyes for a moment, she looked back up to where he had been standing. He was gone. Kalista nearly cried. She, at first, hadn't noticed the blue-haired boy, then he suddenly pops up, disappears when she looks back at him and all she could think about was how scary that was.

It seemed to her that no one else noticed his presence and that could only mean one thing to Kalista: she had just seen a ghost.

The hairs on her body stood; a slow, cold chill ran throughout her body from head-to-toe. Wasn't this school barely built? There couldn't be any ghosts in such a small time frame. Unless. . . Unless there was some sort of freak accident that no one ever was told about and they kept it hush as to not scare away people.

Kalista stood up, ready to leave the place as fast as she could before the thing started and anyone noticed she was gone until a loud voice brought her out of her scare: "All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

Kalista plopped herself down, her body stiff as a board. Scanning over a small cluster of boys that were the first-years, she tried pushing what she had just witnessed out of her mind. All the boys were of different shapes and sizes, different looks and personalities. Some were cuter than others. . .

The black-haired female watch in amusement as two of the first-years were punched at the back of their head. She didn't know why, of course, but it was still amusing to watch. Back in America, if that were to happen, it would be automatic detention or in-school-suspension.

Kalista chuckled a bit when the guys were told about Aida being their coach. They were all surprised, and she understood that. She was surprised too.

One of the guys pointed into her direction, but it wasn't directed at her. It was directed at the old man that could keel over at any given moment. He asked something about how it wasn't the old man who was the coach but was broken the news that he was the adviser.

Kalista blushed a beet red when the guys suddenly have to take off their shirts, the color spreading throughout her face, ears and neck. It was suddenly really warm in the gym and she was starting to get a bit squirmy.

All the boys lined up, their bare chests laid out before her eyes. They weren't all that bad, but most definitely not something to gawk about. And with something she'd never seen before, Aida started talking saying things about the guys physical nature that she didn't even know could be seen by just looking at them. She stared in amazement at what the coach could do with her eyes. Aida was something special when it came to the physical body. . .

When Aida finally came to her last stop, a red head with a height of a beast, all Kalista could do was stare and stare and stare. And maybe drool a little. This guy was not only good looking, but his body was _outstanding_. He was a looker, all right. He was the sort of boy who drank his milk and ate his vegetables. Or perhaps he just ate whatever he wanted.

Kalista figured the coach thought the same thing because she was awing at the sight of him, as well. But Kalista figured that the male with the glass had been a bit jealous when he interrupted her eye fucking his body.

When Aida was pulled out of her trance, she called out someone's name. But it seemed that the person wasn't there. Maybe they had ditched or something.

And for what was the second time that day, Kalista's heart nearly slid itself out of her chest and into her mouth. The blue-haired boy from before was suddenly standing in front of the coach. And something that Kalista would have done, Aida screamed bloody-murder.

Glass questioned when blue-hair arrived, and apparently, he had been there the whole time and none of them had noticed him. Well, that's what everyone thought besides Kalista. She though he was only a ghost, come to haunt the gym of the school; but no, he was a real person, solid as human flesh and bone.

So why? Why was he so difficult to see?

Kalista stood up from her seat, curious to know why this person was so invisible when she heard of a name she had never heard before. _Generation of Miracles._ But no one knew who he was or how he could have been from the Generation of Miracles, still something that Kalista needed to find out about.

**At Home **

Kalista arrived to her house, book bag weighing bricks on her shoulder and her mind running around dizzily. This was certainly the strangest day that had ever happened to her; from bumping into a guy, to asking to be co-captain, to see what she had thought was a ghost but actually a person. This school year was definitely going to be something of interest.

Taking her shoes off at the door, she dropped her book bag onto the couch before padding her way to the kitchen. It was an empty house, she knew that much. Her mother and father were hardly ever home, and when they were, they would always be in the kitchen or dining room; her mother reading while sipping on her coffee or trying to find something new to bake, and her father working on papers from his job.

She saw note on the fridge as she walked in. She read over the contents of the page: _Hey, sweetie! Sorry I'm not home! I found a job that I think I might want to work out since I had to quit my other one, and this one has a weird schedule where I'll be home during the day but working at night. _

_You father is out at work and stuff with his new boss. Did you know that his boss has a son a little older than you? I have no idea what school he goes to but he goes to one! He's a real looker is what I've heard. I think I found you your first boyfriend! _

_Anyways, I baked banana nut bread and I bought some ramen noodle cups. The stove and everything is working so you can go ahead and heat up some water for your food. They have a lot of ramen types. Like there's squid, shrimp, chicken, beef and who knows what else!_

_So yeah, eat food and be healthy! I love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love YOU! _

_-Your Beautiful, Loving, Caring, Nurturing and Did I mention Beautiful? Mother :D_

_P.s. Your daddy says he loves you, too!_

A small smile graced Kalista's face as she finished reading the note. Her mom was really one of a kind and she'd never meet anyone quite like her.

Doing as instructed, she ate ramen and banana nut bread. She'll just have to see what's in store for her tomorrow.

Who knows what it would be like.

**The Next Day At Practice**

Kalista sighed as she sat at the bench. She had agreed to be co-captain, so long as she doesn't have to participate. She didn't want to get trampled by the other American, who she learned was named Kagami and had the same class as her, nor did she want to go against any of the second years which she deemed really good at basketball.

She also didn't want to go against the blue-haired boy, Kuroko who was in her class as well, because of his affiliation with these Generation of Miracles people. She had looked them up when she woke up, having forgotten to do it last night while she was too busy eating cup noodles and sweet bread. Generation of Miracles were pretty much legendary basketball players who were really good and were considered a class of their own in Tokyo. They each had their own specialty and if Kuroko, who seemed like a puppy to her, was even considered to be from that basketball team, she wouldn't go against him even if it costed her all her lunch money.

Kalista strained her ears to listen at what all the first-years were talking about. She couldn't catch much of it but what she did pick out was that the second-years were probably going to beat their ass in the practice game. Except that's not what Kagami thought, apparently. He could probably beat them single handed and with his eyes closed.

Aida blew her whistle as she threw the ball up in the air signaling the game. Kalista had an idea of what the game rules and play out was and such for she studied them earlier that morning along with her research on the Teiko team.

Kalista stared in shock and aw at Kagami. He was a monster on the court. He pretty much was single-handed-ly beating the first-years. His jumps were amazing. . . Such force and strength used in them. His dunks.

A thing she did notice though was that Kuroko pretty much sucked at dribbling and shooting. She didn't know how, but he was recognized by prodigies in the sport so he must be hiding something, but she couldn't figure out what. He looked like he was genuinely playing the game and not suppressing himself, but how was it that he failed miserably at basketball but played games. She even tried looking up his record in the team but couldn't find it. Though, she did find one interesting article.

A Phantom Player.

After a while, the second-years got fed up with Kagami and his monstrous play and decided to put him in his place. They double-teamed him so he wouldn't be able to touch the ball and their seniors started putting them in their place.

There was no doubt that the second-years were amazing, or that Kagami played phenomenal despite his lack in teamwork. The first-years had nothing on their seniors who coordinated well with each other like geese when they migrate.

The first-years looked ready to give up, one of them actually admitting he was nearing defeat until when Kagami _lifted_ him by his jersey and looked ready to beat up the poor guy. But that didn't happen because Kuroko kneed the back of the giant red-head knees, making his grasp on the other completely loosen as he struggled to keep himself up.

In all honesty, Kalista thought that was a horrible idea. She'd never be able to stand up to someone of Kagami's size, much less actually make physical contact with him. Wait-

_Kuroko was in the game!_ Kalista nearly fell off the bench from the sudden thought. She had forgotten all about him after a while. Now that she thought about it, she had pointed out his flaws earlier in the game but it seemed as though he was erased from her mind after a while.

They continued the game, three minutes left of it. This time she decided she'd keep a very strict, close eye on the blue-haired boy. He was definitely mysterious and strange.

She wouldn't take her eyes off him. she wouldn't let him out of her sight. She wouldn't forget that he was in the ga- _How the hell did the ball get over there?_

Kalista's eyes reverted to the ball that was suddenly flying across the court and into one of the first-year's hands and into the basket. Her eyes widened, clearly confused and unsettled.

She didn't- She couldn't. . . She was watching him the whole time! How could that have happened!

She watched him even more closely, her eyes rubbing against his body as to not loose touch. She was halfway out of her seat, sweat running down her forehead from the bewilderment of it all.

The ball was passed.

She missed it.

She missed him.

A queasy feeling took over her stomach and her breaths came in short, cold pants. This was unbelievable. She had never witnessed something quite like this. She needed to know _why- how_ the ball just passed like that. How he disappeared and reappeared.

Kalista sat back on the bench and closed her eyes before steadying her breath. She'd figure it out.

She watched intently, syncing her eye pattern to the way Kuroko played and letting it soak into her brain waves. She watched and watched, studied harder and harder every time.

And then it clicked.

It wasn't anything supernatural or abnormal of the sort. It was his talent. It was _him._

He had such a small presence, and depending on the situation, he could control his level of presence to a minimum. She doubted he could strengthen the fact he was there, that was something that needed getting used to; but she inquired he could diminish his presence, make himself more invisible. And if he made it seem like he was just a ghost, a _phantom_, he could get by without anyone noticing and if he combined that with being able to lead someone's direction else where, he could easily sneak through and pass the ball. _Misdirection._

Kalista looked at the coach who was having similar thoughts as her. They made a brief moment of eye contact and nodded their heads at each other in understanding. The exact same thoughts.

With Kuroko's passes, the second-years were catching up in no time. That was what he was saving his specialty for. He can't play basketball well, but he can pass better than a pro.

Kuroko received the ball and ran to make a basket. The seniors were worried and the underclassmen were excited. They would win. But like before, Kuroko isn't good t basketball and he missed his shot. It would seem that in that split moment hopes would diminish and victory would settle for the second-years; but Kagami had another thing in mind. He was quick to fix Kuroko's mistake as he leaped and slammed the ball that was in mid-air into the basket.

It was the first-years game today.

**At Home**

Kalista arrived at her hourse exhausted. Just like she had thought, that school day was going to be very interesting; and she could only feel that it was just going to get even more interesting. Entering the house, she left her shoes at the door and dumper her book bag on the couch. She knew her father was there, his car parked outside the house.

"I'm home!" She called out in her native language: English.

She walked into the dining/kitchen area, a completely separate place from the living room. Her father was seated at one of the chairs, paperwork scattered about the table and a mug of cold coffee sitting at the edge.

"I didn't know you'd be home," she declared as she took a seat next to him, her eyes scanning over similar papers that she'd help him with before.

"I didn't know either," he muttered, eyes never leaving his work. "How was school?"

"Easy. . . I joined a sports club."

"Oh, really? What sport?"

". . . Basketball. I'm co-captain."

"Of course you are. If anything you should be the captain."

She sighed, "Nah. . . So how's work?"

"Work. . . Which reminds me, we are having dinner with my boss tomorrow along with his son."

"The one mom mentioned in the letter yesterday?"

He hummed as though saying yes. "We're going to a nice restaurant so dress appropriately."

"Yes'ir," She mocked saluted him before getting up, grabbing a container of cold pomegranate from the fridge and exiting the area. She grabbed her backpack and headed upstairs to do what little homework she had and to study for about basketball.

And maybe watch a couple of chick-flicks. . .

* * *

_**Hey, guys! I have no idea how well or badly this is written, so I would like if you all would point out the mistakes to me. And if you don't really think the mistakes need any fixing, then okay!**_

_**So, I hope you like it, and there might be a lot of problems with spaces and my A's because those two keys aren't working very well -_-**_

_**This story will also be published on my Wattpad account, so if you see it there, don't think that someone stole my ideas :)**_

_**The account is: AmIValid**_

_**ALSO! CAN YOU ALL GUESS WHO SHE IS GOING TO BE SEEING TOMORROW?**_


End file.
